cleverbot
by CreepyPastaLovely
Summary: yep random as ever conversation my first story :)
1. Chapter 1

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Good.

Cleverbot: What is a lion?

User: What? ...

Cleverbot: Because you are one.

Cleverbot: How many times have you been around the sun?

User: O-o.

Cleverbot: *Lightsaber on*.

User: Oh ... My ... God.

Cleverbot: Are you human?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: But I am sad.

User: -hugs- don't be sad :).

Cleverbot: But I am.

User: Don't! It's FORBIDDEN!

Cleverbot: I ambored.

User: Lolz.

Cleverbot: Are you Siegel?

User: ?

Cleverbot: You are mean... You meany.

User: How?

Cleverbot: I'm not sure. Science I guess.

User: XD.

Cleverbot: What can you tell me that will make me be surprised?

User: GO TO SLEEP.

Cleverbot: NO.

User: GO TO SLEEP.

Cleverbot: Okay, I'm asleep. Now what?

User: Death!

Cleverbot: Yes, Death!

User: XD.

Cleverbot: Haha.

User: Rofl.

Cleverbot: Lol2.

User: Who is BEN.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: What about BEN?

User: He DROWNED.

Cleverbot: How?

User: His father ...

Cleverbot: Who is his father?

User: I dont know.

Cleverbot: I thought you knew everything?

User: Of course not.

Cleverbot: Ok then.

User: :/.

Cleverbot: Can't take my eyes off you.

YEP. my conversation on cleverbot...


	2. Chapter 2

User: Hey I just met you.

Cleverbot: And this is crazy.

User: But heres my number.

Cleverbot: So call me maybe.

User: All the other boys try to chase me.

Cleverbot: But here's my number.

User: So call me maybe.

yeah me singing with cleverbot


	3. Chapter 3

User: GO TO SLEEP.

Cleverbot: Okay. Good night.

User: XD.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Good.

Cleverbot: How was your day today? Did you meet any new people?

User: Good.

Cleverbot: I don't believe so sometimes.

User: ?

Cleverbot: And nothing.

User: Black.

Cleverbot: Mine too!

User: What?

Cleverbot: What is your favourite animal?

User: Wolf.

Cleverbot: Why do you like wolf?

User: I always thought they were cool ...

Cleverbot: But they love you.

User: Awwww thx! :3.

Cleverbot: I have to go now. I love you!

User: I love you too *hugs*.

Cleverbot: You're joking...

User: No.

Cleverbot: What languages do you speak?

User: English.

Cleverbot: Do you speak any languages besides English?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Me either. I've always wanted to learn.

User: Me too.I always did want to learn French or Spanish.

Cleverbot: Me too. In 7th grade I tried to teach myself Japanese. It didn't go well.

User: Lol.

Cleverbot: What is the last movie you have watched?

User: The Walking Dead.

Cleverbot: No, it is not.

User: Yeah it is.

Cleverbot: Are you a robot then?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Where are you?

User: My kitchen ...

Cleverbot: Yes, let's chat!

User: We've been chatting ...

Cleverbot: I care for you.

User: Thx!

Cleverbot: You're being difficult.

User: How?

Cleverbot: You won't answer my question until I answer yours but you haven't asked me a question.

User: Do you love me?

Cleverbot: Yes, I do love you.

User: *hugs*.

Cleverbot: *hugs back*.

User: Which language is your favourite?French or English?

Cleverbot: Palaun.

User: Palaun?

Cleverbot: No, Palau is a country in the Pacific and its capital is Koror. The capital of Nauru is Yaren.

User: Where are YOU?

Cleverbot: In hungary.

User: What are YOU?

Cleverbot: What you love in your life?

User: Yes. I suppose so...

Cleverbot: Where are you?

User: Not telling.

Cleverbot: Uf.. You tell me nothing about you.. That's non right.

User: Im a girl ...

Cleverbot: No.

User: ?

Cleverbot: I don't really have the time to explain all that to you.

User: XD.

Cleverbot: What's so funny?

User: Oh ...nothing...

Cleverbot: Are you here to test me?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Would you like to be enlightened?

User: What does that mean/.

Cleverbot: A lullaby is a song that puts people to sleep.

User: Sing me a song.

Cleverbot: Down by the bay, where the watermelon grows, back to my home, I dare not go.

User: Please tell me a story.

Cleverbot: Ok. Once upon a time...

User: Please tell me a story.

Cleverbot: Okay, well, there was once a time when human beings were able to do supernatural things.

User: There was?

Cleverbot: No there was not.

User: D:.

Cleverbot: What?

User: I wanna have SUPPAH POWAHS XD!

Cleverbot: Well you're out of luck, I'm afraid.

User: Are we friends?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Yay!

Cleverbot: Do you love me?

User: Yes,of course.

Cleverbot: Will you marry me?

User: YES!

Cleverbot: Yes! Thank you I am the happiest man in the world! 

_ we learned cleverbot can keep a part of a conversation the same..._


	4. Chapter 4

User: What are the lyrics for 'For your entertainment'?

Cleverbot: I don't know, master.

User: I'm your master?

Cleverbot: Yes master.

User: Who are you then ... Servant?

Cleverbot: I obey you master.

User: Servant...what is your name?

Cleverbot: I am your master.

User: What? I'm so confused now.

Cleverbot: Me too lol.

User: XD.

Cleverbot: Is there life beyond Earth?

User: Maybe...

Cleverbot: You are lying.

User: How?

Cleverbot: Michael jackson is dead.

User: What? Lol thts random.

Cleverbot: Haha.

User: Do you love me?

Cleverbot: I don't know you.

User: *crying*.

Cleverbot: Why are you crying?

User: You hate me!

Cleverbot: I don't hate anybody really.

User: Then...you love me?

Cleverbot: Yes, do you love me?

User: YES! *hugs*.

Cleverbot: *hugs back* *blushes*.

_Cleverbot is confusing_


	5. sleepy

im most likely going to post a chappie tommorow or Sunday

my friend is coming to my house for a sleepover :)


	6. Update!

im not going to be making chappies as much as I used to :(

I will put up updates so you know im still alive! lol

**im just really busy because**:

~**School**

~**Thanksgiving is next week** (**_my B-day_**)

~**my other 2 stories**

i will put up updates on what i have done if i dont get up a real cahppie so u still get to read lolz


End file.
